


Nothing To Be Sorry For

by VickeyStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Mention of Rape (non-con), Possessed!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Alec gets possessed by a demon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies, I am only just starting the show itself.   
> There is mention and inference of rape, so if this has any chance of being triggering, do not read.   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

"Alec, you good?" Jace called to his brother. He felt a weird... Something coming from their bond.   
"Yeah," the shadowhunter replied, "I'm good."   
As he left, nobody noticed his eyes flash black.   
~*~   
Magnus stood from the couch when he felt his boyfriend's presence enter the loft, and smiled when he entered.   
"Hey, Alec."   
He was surprised when Alec grabbed the front of his shirt and crashes their lips together in a fierce kiss.   
It was normally he who started this kind of interaction.   
The warlock pulled back.   
"Is everything okay?"   
When he looked into his lover's eyes, instead of seeing the calming blue of his eyes, he saw a clouded, stormy grey.   
Suddenly, Alec's grip moved to his arms.   
"Who are you?" Magnus whispered, guarded.   
Alec grinned.   
"I'm a devil in disguise. And I'm here for your soul."   
Magnus pushed away, blue smoke curling around his hands.   
"No no," the demon held up a hand, "you hurt me, you hurt Alec. We wouldn't want that."   
Magnus considered his options, and the magic left the air.   
Alec didn't know what the demon meant, when he said he came for his soul, but Magnus did.   
The demon intended to form a psychic connection, between them. What it didn't know is that it wouldn't work on demons, so it would only affect Alec and Magnus.   
The only way to get that connection, well, that's the one thing they haven't done yet.   
When he let go of his magic, he took a deep breath and looked into the shadowhunter's eyes.   
"I forgive you, Alexander."   
A few seconds later, the demon was tying him up.   
~*~   
He shivered in the bed, rubbing his sore wrists, when a buzzing sound came from the front hall.   
Magnus stood, magically healing and dressing himself, and went to answer the door. He wasn't surprised when the whole gang, minus Alec, came storming into his loft, blabbering something about demons and "Alec's in danger!"   
"I know."   
His voice was normal, and a small part of him was surprised by how normal he looked.   
He certainly didn't feel that way.   
Clary seemed to notice something was wrong, because she silenced Jace's frantic questioning with a raised hand.   
"How do we save him?" She asked, recognizing the look in his eyes.   
Once, while waiting for Luke at the police station, she came across a crying woman, with a blanket wrapped around her torn clothing and a bruise on her cheek, with the same look in her eyes.   
"We figure out what the demon wants." Magnus took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, feeling the familiar sense of rage in his stomach.   
"And then we kill it."   
Nobody commented when his catlike eyes flashed through his glamour.   
~*~   
They tracked the demon to the City of Bones, where it had defeated the Silent Brothers.   
"How the hell did it get past the wards?" Izzy asked, and Magnus sighed.   
"It is possessing someone with Angel blood."   
The shadowhunters followed the warlock as he entered the City.   
They didn't have to travel far to find Alec.   
There was a giant black hole in front of him, and it looked like his body was breaking apart.   
"That's a hole in reality. If we don't close it we're screwed!" Magnus informed the others.   
"How?"   
"Sending the demon back should help, then I can close it on my own."   
"How do we get the demon out of Alec's body?"   
Magnus hesitated.   
"By doing this."   
He ran into the room, grabbed Alec's shoulder, spun him around, and stared into pitch black eyes. His own flashed a yellow green as he moved through the psychic bond they now shared.   
"Alexander." He spoke both out loud and in their heads.   
"Fight back."   
He then grabbed his lover's collar and pulled him into a kiss, letting his magic flow through their bodies, killing the demon that ran through his veins.   
When he pulled back, Alec's eyes were clear once more, and full of shame.   
"I'm so sorry, Magnus."   
The warlock cupped his lover's now healed cheek, and smiled.   
"You have nothing to be sorry for."   
He put a chaste kiss to his cheek and faces the hole, allowing Jace and Izzy to pull Alec back.   
With a flourish, he closed the hole.   
"Well, now that that's over with," Magnus spun around, throwing himself into Alec's arms.   
He made a portal to the loft, and another to the Institute for the others.   
The second the portal closed, Alec fell onto the couch, head in his hands.   
Magnus simply sat down next to him, and waited for him to speak.   
"How can you bear to look at me?"   
His voice was so small and vulnerable that something inside Magnus broke.   
He had a feeling it was what was left of his heart.   
"Look at me."   
He used two fingers to lift Alec's chin, and gave a small smile.   
"Would you ever rape someone?"   
Alec's face twisted in disgust.   
"No, I would never, ever do anything like that!"   
Magnus put a finger on his mouth, before he could rant.   
"That's why."   
He waited for Alec to give him a small, hopeful smile before continuing.   
"Besides," he shrugged, "you assume that this was the first time something like that has happened."   
Alec shot up, angry confusion on his face.   
"What? Who did that to you?"   
The warlock flippantly waved a hand, as if to dismiss his lover's worries.   
"Oh, don't worry, my dear, they're all dead now."   
Alec frowned. "That's not the point, Magnus, the point is that it happened. Are you okay?"   
He smiled in reassurance, planting a short kiss on his lover's lips.   
"I'm fine. Now, let's watch Glee. I need some fake, high school drama to drown out my own."   
Alec followed him, smiling in amusement at Magnus's excitement.   
edn


End file.
